User talk:Dtalbot
I am working on franchise listings for many leagues. If anyone finds information that I have listed as being wrong please let me know. I do not take offense. I would rather have everyone have the correct information Dtalbot (talk) 16:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) New Leagues There will be many ways of doing things and everyone will have some unique ways. Tolerance and patience are called for at first and then methods will become standardised over a time. Even DMighton (the founder of this wiki) and myself had some differences and growing pains at the beginning. Fanofpucks (talk) 23:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Current Leagues I am very uncomfortable with the article "Current Canadian Senior Leagues." Any article with current in it requires a lot of attention and a lot of editing. With leagues folding and merging a lot of editing will be required to keep it up to date. Otherwise it will be outdated very soon and an embarassment to the Wiki. I have put all my senior leagues in the separate areas - Saskatchewan, Alberta, Ottawa District, and the like. I suggest that as an alternative. Fanofpucks (talk) 00:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Senior Leagues Simple. Just put them in both. See Western Canada Senior Hockey League, as an example. Fanofpucks (talk) 00:49, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say what a great job you are doing. You are a nice addition to our team. Fanofpucks (talk) 22:55, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Delete Page Only admins can do that. I will look into the QMJHL pages later and delete one. Thanks again Fanofpucks (talk) 23:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I have unlocked it. We have had a lot of vandalism on this page. Fanofpucks (talk) 12:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Dtalbot, your statement that the NPHL is the oldest senior league, I believe is incorrect. I think the South Eastern Manitoba Hockey League is. HockeyAl In 2012 the Manitoba East Hockey League changed its boundaries and changed its name to the Manitoba Senior Hockey League. The Fisher River Terriers were dropped as they are located far north of the league boundary. HockeyAl An idea! Was thinking about it today... you were looking for stuff to work on... if you want... when you are done with the US junior stuff... I am about done doing standings for all the Canadian leagues... anything non-Ontario, below Junior A needs playoff brackets... if you are interested... go to town on it... I like to do the standings country-wide... but on playoffs I only focus on Ontario and Major Junior and Junior A... anything else is just too much for me... so if you want to, go ahead. Not to mention... there are about 2 dozen senior leagues in Canada that I basically don't touch at all outside of Ontario... DMighton (talk) 23:02, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::BTW... sorry if this seemed abrupt... I got you mixed up with sportsnut2... but yeah... anything Sr. outside of Ontario other than the Allan Cup is available to do if you are interested. Are you think of doing articles for the Cyclone Taylor Cup or Russ Barnes Trophy tournaments? DMighton (talk) 06:51, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Created this tonight: United Hockey Union... I was shocked you weren't all over this already lol... btw... Siskins are in the GOJHL's final four... I am going to go see St. Kitts and Leamington play on Thursday, the drive to Waterloo is a little much... but if Leamington and Waterloo move on to the finals... I'll be seeing your uncle's old team! DMighton (talk) 05:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) just created the 2014 UHU championship page. I had seen it mentioned on the league pages but it hasn't been played up too much by the AAU. I got all of the information of the league's websites. The AAU only had the tournament dates listed and who the qualifiers will be with no specific teams mentioned. I had previously saw the UHU mentioned and with the lack of info on the AAU page I wasn't sure if it was a real national championship event. Thanks for the lead on it. :Dtalbot (talk) 09:36, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::http://icehockey.wikia.com/wiki/User:DMighton/standings Try this... I took 20 minutes and threw this together for you. It should get you started on more efficient standing making. DMighton (talk) 14:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Some other provincial championships for you to look into (hint hint) are the 2014 Coupe Dodge (Quebec Jr. AA (Jr. B)) and the 2014 Russ Barnes Trophy (Alberta Jr. B Championship that just ended on the 6th... http://www.2014jrbprovincials.com/)... other than those two and the Cyclone Taylor Cup... Sask, Man, NS, NB, PEI, and NL all only have one league now and their provincial trophy is just handed to them. The Thunder Bay League has no competition and goes to the Keystone, the GOJHL is by itself and is trying to go Jr. A for next year, and the EOJHL is going to the Don Johnson. Junior C... I am not sure if Alberta still does a C championship between the Noralta and Calgary leagues... but they used to. The 8 OHA league I am covering... the RJCHL (Regina), NCJHL (Ottawa) and HTJHL (Manitoba) are already done for the year... there is no interleague below Jr. AA in Quebec... and in the Maritimes they are all done and the Jr. C Atlantics tournament was completed two weeks ago. There is no Jr. C in BC, Yukon, or NWT... but you could try to find the Nunavut Jr. C tournament... I haven't found it... it is probably mostly on twitter... the Kivalliq Canucks won it. DMighton (talk) 14:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::The CJAAHL was a round robin... odd format... top 7 of 8 make it... you play two games... 1st gets a bye into semis... 2 through 7 play one-game playoff for birth into semis... one-game semi... best-of-5 final. DMighton (talk) 17:00, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :: 2013-14 season projects and other projects Current events already working on that I need to keep updating :::*USHL Playoffs (first round completed) 2nd round runs through about May 2 to 6 :::*NAHL playoffs (first round completed) league in semifinals May 2-4 :::*Noralta Junior Hockey League-league website changed (brackets figure out from other sources but don't have scores) Upcoming events/potential additions (if not already done by someone else) :::*look into USA hockey junior nationals from the past (only have been able to find 2013 results) :::*update AWHL being merged into NA3HL ongoing work :::*Hockey East (men and women) :::*look into the rest of NCAA D-I league histories and find season information if possible :::*track changes to teams from 2013-14 to 2014-15 seasons New leagues :::*Northern Professional Hockey League- look for information to see if league will get off the ground, only one team I have found announced as last look Dtalbot (talk) 12:56, May 4, 2014 (UTC) EJBHL :Question with the EJBHL playoffs... what happened? It looks like some of the team may have had separate playoffs? I think Warwick won a playoff championship under a different branch... weird stuff... and Cowansville?? DMighton (talk) 01:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I have been going through the Hockey Quebec website and that was what I found for play offs so far. From the looks of it it may have been the leagues stayed seperated but played under one umbrella. I am still working on it. Some of the leagues I have found on the website aren't even listing playoffs or the regional association isn't even listing Junior A or Junior B on their websites. ::Dtalbot (talk) 07:14, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I found the Yamaska-Missisquoi region playoffs. Could you post the Warwick branch playoffs or give me the link you found. The Junior B & C have been nightmares on finding information. I am wondering if it is a language barrier or is it cultural differences on the way they do things because I am confused. The playoff posting have be minimal at best. I have gone to team websites to get some results for some of the leagues. It looks like the post season doesn't get much attention from the leagues at all as I can only find regular season information. I could see if the website editor was on spring break for some sites but this is a bit much. ::Dtalbot (talk) 09:13, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :I guess I must have meant Cowansville... hmmm (confusion)... it was the YM League though... Anyways, I think it is their culture... the language takes time, but you pick up enough jargon that you can figure most things out... I think their perception of Jr. hockey is different... that the QMJHL and QJAAAHL are the only REAL Jr. leagues and that the others are just extensions of minor hockey... but then again, most of the Jr. AA leagues have really started to distance themselves from the minor systems too... Jr. BB went extinct in 2005... which WAS Jr. C... now they have these Jr. A and B leagues (C and D I guess) that are really no better than Juvenile leagues... and they don't put much effort into them. DMighton (talk) 15:07, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :Ok... maybe I'm not going crazy... Warwick was in the old HEJBHL (Bois Francs) for their playoffs... http://www.juniorahockeyexpert.ca/ ... they participate in the EJBHL all season... separate playoffs... like the other two groups. Warwick Jr. A won the HEJAHL... Warwick Jr. B won the HE Jr. B title. DMighton (talk) 15:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) US Junior I was looking at your work this morning... I saw you missed goal totals for two leagues: http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=1223&seasonid=11547 http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=1418&seasonid=11113 Also, here is a link to the Metropolitan League standings. http://www.metleague.org/mjhlStandings.html Good work so far though... just be sure to check pointstreak when stuff seems to be missing... I hate seeing standings with no goal totals, don't you? DMighton (talk) 16:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the pointstreak links. I think I just overlooked the goal totals. L00k1ng at t00 many numb3rs if y0u get my dr1ft. Dtalbot (talk) 21:33, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :LOL... I do... I used to microfiche for standings until my government cut our national archive staff down to nothing. An hour of that will kill you, let alone 5 or 6. DMighton (talk) 22:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Found this: http://web.archive.org/web/20140108185608/http://njhl.ca/ ...type any old hockey website on here... and there is a chance there is old lost standings on there... this one has standing for the Noralta League back to the 1998-99 season I think... or close to it. The Wayback Machine is amazing. DMighton (talk) 16:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Laval Junior A and Junior B Leagues for 2013-14 I have managed to find the results for junior leagues except for the 2013-14 LJAHL Season and the 2013-14 LJBHL Season. I can only find the regular season stats. I have the stats for the 2013-14 RSJBHL Season but I have not entered them yet. Dtalbot (talk) 23:41, April 26, 2014 (UTC) 2014-15 league pages/franchise updates I added a couple of season pages for next season especially for leagues that have had some franchise changes, specificly the NA3HL which merged with the AWHL and added several other teams. Devan, if you want to delete them; go ahead; but I was figuring this might help us stay upto date on some of the league's if we get franchise changes in place as they happen, so the league's can be kept up to date. Some of the league pages themselves have not been updated since 2010 or 2011. Hopefully this will give someone the information on the changes as many of the league pages are in source code and can be time consuming to update. I have a source for many of the franchise changes on the website oursportscentral.com. It covers minor league and Major junior, USHL and NAHL regularly. But they have a writer named Dan Kreiger that does a weekly update on franchise changes that usually comes out on Monday afternoons that is called the weekly sports league and franchise report, that covers many of the league's that we cover here down to the Tier III level in the US and Junior A in Canada. He also reports on new league's that he finds information on. The website lists all of his reports off of this page: http://www.oursportscentral.com/services/oscoriginals/. They have archives of his reports that go back to about 2007. They also have link page to defunct leagues called gone but not forgotten that includes several of the league's that have been on the scene for the past 20 plus years and some really old links to leagues dating back to the 1930-1970 time frame. Dtalbot (talk) 20:24, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't mind if you do that on American leagues... but please set up an apparatus, a chart system, or something so that they don't get overlooked next year for final standings input... some of these leagues just throw out their standings when the season ends... if we wait too long to gather them, we may never get them. DMighton (talk) 20:37, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :I guess I should share this with you... this is my new toy... http://web.archive.org/web/ ...it is useful for finding old standings and results that may have been deleted from the internet... let's say you want the North Sask Jr. B League standings from 2007... go to wikipedia... click on "History" for that league's page... go back to a revision from that year... at the bottom of the page under "External links" should be the old league website... copy it and enter it into the Wayback Machine (http://web.archive.org/web/) and look around until you can find it... there is about a 50/50 chance it will be there... and you can look for other years too!... This is where I've been getting all the Russ Barnes Trophy stuff and Northwest Manitoba Jr. B League stuff this week.... Neat eh? I could see you loving this site. DMighton (talk) 18:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) : ::I am really busy with work and stuff... if you are interested, you could start adding Canadian junior standings and playoff brackets under 2014-15 Canadian Junior Hockey Season... I am working overtime right now and not finding much time to do it... I will add wherever I can... but so far I've done virtually nothing... DMighton (talk) 01:35, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Chinook Hockey League Check out the following two pages on the Chinook Hockey League and they are Chinook Senior Hockey League Chinook Senior Hockey Leauge Part 2 Sportsnut2 (talk) 16:33, February 10, 2015 (UTC) 52-53 Midwest College Found these final standings in the "Colorado College Tiger" Minnesota 16-4-0-19 92-46 Michigan 12-4-0-19 91-49 N Dakota 11-5-0-17 81-59 Denver 10-6-0-15 70-54 Colorado 4-10-0- 8 53-85 Mich Tech 3-13-0- 5 53-94 Mich Stat 2-16-0- 2 42-95 I corrected Mich Tech's record from 3-12-0 from the print. There were one point and two point games, probably due to the great distances. Fanofpucks (talk) 19:29, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Regina Junior C Hockey League Hello Are you sure that the Regina Junior C Hockey League is goin gto play in sthe website, www.jrchockeyleague.com, isnt working or on line? Regina Junior C Hockey League Hello Are you sure that the Regina Junior C Hockey League is goin gto play in sthe website, www.jrchockeyleague.com, isnt working or on line?Sportsnut2 (talk) 12:41, September 8, 2015 (UTC) check out North Central Senior Hockey Legaue for season 1964 to 1993 Sportsnut2 (talk) 13:10, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Quebec Junior I am actually from Quebec (although I left there more than 30 years ago). When I have a chance, I'll try to make some sense of the situation. (BTW I lived in Boston for a year as a baby, but I don't think that I can speak Bostonian. LOL) --Fanofpucks (talk) 15:36, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Firstly, I want to say you are doing a great job and a nice addition to this site. Secondly, I thank you for adding stats to Manitoba leagues. I spend most of my time on the MJHL (don’t touch), and that’s plenty. I setup other Manitoba leagues hoping someone would take over, and follow my format. Which you have mostly done. I have a few suggestions for you, if you add a league season, then add it to the league page. If not, it’s out there in space and who will see it. I’m very big on being orderly and neat. The reason I use a chart for Regular Season standings is that after it’s done I can copy and then paste on excel, auto add. Stats to be true must balance. The way you do it comes up as mumble gumble on excel. I’m not criticizing, just suggesting. Plus my way looks better, and it’s just copy & paste, takes about the same time. When it comes to categorizing, I don’t think you realize but you are double categorizing. I suggest you go to let’s say “Manitoba Senior Hockey”, and review subcategories. If it’s in subcategories, it does not need to be in main. Imagine how many pages there would be, a garbage dump of pages. I hope that you take this as a learning curve, and not criticism, cause I think you are a big asset to this site. If we are to attracted more people like you, we need to be better. HockeyAl 2015-16 BCHL Season, needs corrections. HockeyAl 2015-16 NHL standings incorrect and playoff not finished. HockeyAl Avon River Rats I am a board member of the Avon River Rats hockey team. We have recently discovered that we are in violation of copywritten material on our page. Please remove the logo (Rat) from this page asap as we have been ordered to do so. I have tried but was unsuccessful.. Thank you Angie Connors J FYI from Mike Lapierre - "Yes Angie Connors is a member of our Avon River Rats executive and the reason she has requested to have the River Rats logo deleted is because the original executive of the River Rats had copied the logo from the Albany River Rats without approval. Their lawyer had contacted us and said they will proceed with legal charges/compensation for using their logo if we don’t have all the logos deleted. I hope this clarifies why we need you to delete all logos that you have posted. Thank you." HockeyAl League standings Hi Dtalbot, I have found some additional standings for various seasons of leagues you have previously created seasonal pages for. I'll post the info below: *KIJHL standings to fill in missing years 1969-1984 - see List of KIJHL Seasons): http://www.kijhl.ca/leagues/custom_page.cfm?clientID=2223&leagueID=5221&pageid=6982 *Chinook Hockey League historical standings (1955-2009): http://www.innisfaileagles.com/leagues/custom_page.cfm?leagueID=15087&clientID=4530&pageID=6957 *Eastern Junior Hockey League (1993-2013) - some standings for missing years from 90s and 2000s: http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/leagues/317.html *ECAC East - standings 1993-94 to 1997-98: http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/leagues/358.html *ECAC North & ECAC South - standings 1992-93 to 1997-98: http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/leagues/339.html *NESCAC - standings 1999-2011: http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/leagues/340.html I figured this might be of some interest and also help with filling in more gaps. --MarchandTriedToLickMe (talk) 04:05, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, hockeydb is one of my favorite reference sites too. I noticed the issue with the records as well, but for the seasons I mentioned, it appeared to me that they were conference-only, so the info should be good to use. --MarchandTriedToLickMe (talk) 14:43, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Since the above results have now been added, I figured I'd include some more material we are still lacking: *WCHA women - 2000-2014 - http://www.collegehockeystats.net/0001/ *College Hockey America women - 2003-2014 - http://www.collegehockeystats.net/0001/ *ECAC women - 1984-2014 - http://www.ecachockey.com/women/history/index *NESCAC men - 2000-2011 - http://www.collegehockeystats.net/0001/ *Esso women's hockey nationals (Canadian national championship) - 1996-2008 - https://www.hockeycanada.ca/en-ca/national-championships/women/national-senior Missing Men's Division I College info can just be pulled from Wikipedia, which I will do soon. --MarchandTriedToLickMe (talk) 18:19, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Women's Leagues Hi David, I saw you are looking for additional women's leagues to add on 2018-19 North American Women's Season. Here's a few leagues I found. I'm not sure if they're all worth adding but I'll post them anyway: Women's leagues Mid-Atlantic Women's Hockey League (has Wikipedia article) - http://www.mawhl.org Lower Lakes Female Hockey League - http://www.llfhl.ca/ Golden Blades Women's Hockey League - http://www.goldenblades.ca/ National Capital Women's Hockey League - http://ncwhl.goalline.ca/ Winnipeg Women's Hockey League - https://www.leaguelineup.com/welcome.asp?url=wwhl Provincial Women's Hockey League (needs update) Alberta Junior Female Hockey League - https://www.hometeamsonline.com/teams/default.asp?u=ajfhl&s=hockey&p=schedule Nova Scotia Women's Hockey League - https://www.leaguelineup.com/welcome.asp?url=nswhl Island Women's Hockey League - http://www.theguardian.pe.ca/sports/iwhl-kicks-off-year-with-tip-off-tournament-156546/ Windsor Essex Women's League League - https://wewhl.webs.com/ Ottawa District Women's Hockey Association - http://www.odwha.org Thunder Bay Women's Hockey Association - https://www.tbwha.ca --MarchandTriedToLickMe (talk) 19:40, August 8, 2018 (UTC) David, regarding Ste Anne Aces (senior) logo in correct, see Carillon Senior Hockey League website Admin Hey, it's been a long time. I have promoted you to administrator and have given you rollback rights. Any questions, please FB me or email me at devan.mighton at google dot com. DMighton (talk) 23:31, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello Mr Talbot could you please contact me my email is inneagles@gmail.com I have some more info on the Chinook Hockey League in Alberta, Canada. Please review Dennis Senebald and block this person making changes. HockeyAl thankyou, HockeyAl USA Junior Just letting you know, USA Hockey National Junior Championship results from 2006-2012 can be found here: http://pointstreak.com/prostats/leagueschedule.html?leagueid=292&seasonid=6889 --MarchandTriedToLickMe (talk) 05:13, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Bud Timlick is correct. Al Eastern Women's Leagues Are the Eastern Women's Hockey League and the Eastern Junior Women's Hockey League the same league? It looks like it to me. Just want to check with you as you created the pages. --MarchandTriedToLickMe (talk) 19:04, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Can you make a Disruptive Editing Chart? Like the Supernanny Fanon Wiki. It features users that have been making unacceptable things on this wiki. Can you make it. What can we call it? Hi, unused photos is up to you, if you do gallery I will not delete. The Warroad Islanders and Warroad Lakers are different teams. You put a Islanders Logo on the Lakers page. The Islanders distanced themselves from the Lakers out of respect for Cal Marvin. Al SJHL Longest Championship Drought The longest championship drought ever was the Notre Dame Hounds. They have not won a championship since 1988. A Gift from Fandom Hello there! I'm a member of the Fandom Editor Experience team and we've selected you to receive some Fandom swag as part of our first Editor Rewards program initiative with Emerging Interests wikis. This is free of charge, with a potential caveat I'll get to shortly. To claim your swag, you need to visit our Design By Humans storefront, figure out which thing you want, and then fill out this form accordingly. If you're in the US or Canada, that's all you have to do. If you're not, there may be a customs charge after the item arrives in your country that we cannot pay for you, due to vendor limitations. If you don't want to pay it, feel free to refuse the gift. We won't take it personally at all. If you are not the directed user of this message, please note that we will ignore your form request. NHL Defunct Navbox error Hi - the navbox directs the Hamilton Tigers to the OHA team instead of the NHL team of the 20's. It's (rightly) protected or else I'd edit it myself - perhaps you can. DiceRoll1 (talk) 20:09, December 29, 2019 (UTC)DiceRoll1